


Lust

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Mild Smut, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: Murdoc and Lilac have a little conversation after a pirate radio session with some rum and things go south after a while.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Lust

Lilac and Murdoc sat inside the lighthouse where Murdoc usually recorded his pirate radio chats. They had just finished one of the radio sessions and were hanging out and drinking rum. Lilac didn't handle alcohol very well and got drunk pretty easily, but she didn't want to be rude when Murdoc offered her some, so of course she drank a few glasses just to be polite. Lilac was now obviously very tipsy, laughing and flirting with Murdoc as he chatted with her. Murdoc, on the other hand, could handle his alcohol...sometimes and was actually trying to have a decent conversation with Lilac. Things got silent for a while when Murdoc thought about what he should say next when Lilac turned to look at him. She looked him up and down and studied his rugged features. His whole physique was very greasy and dirty. Being stuck on this island and stressed out of his mind about many things didn't benefit him at all. The island did have plumbing, but Murdoc (for some reason), chose not to maintain his hygiene. Lilac suddenly got this urge that she's never really had before. An urge to love, and touch, and kiss.

"Fuck me." Lilac suddenly said. Murdoc was taken aback by Lilac's random command, wondering if he had even heard her correctly. "Wot?" He questioned. "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me." Lilac said with a drunkenly serious expression. "L-Lilac..." Murdoc said, not knowing what to do or why she even wanted to do this. Lilac was so pure, and sweet, and kind...she'd never say anything like that...especially to Murdoc of all people. Lilac suddenly went over to Murdoc and sat in his lap. Murdoc blushed and grabbed her shoulders to try and ease her off of his lap. "I want you so bad. Just fuck me already." Lilac said drunkenly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lilac, n-no." Murdoc said as he tried to get her arms off of himself. Lilac took her arms off of him and ran her hands along his bare chest instead and started kissing his neck as she mumbled sweet nothings to him. "L-Lilac, please. No. We can't." Murdoc told her, trying not to give in. He got her off of himself and looked at her. She tried to lean on for a kiss, but he turned away. "Lilac...no. We can't do this." He said seriously. "Wot? Why?" She asked sadly. "Because, we just can't." He said, looking at her. "B-But, you fuck every girl who makes eye contact with you! Why can't you fuck me!?" She exclaimed angrily and sadly as she hit her fists on his chest. "Lilac, calm down, love." He said gently. Lilac then started to cry. "It's because I'm fat isn't it? I'm fat and I'm ugly! I'm not like the other girls you fuck because they're skinny and pretty and I'm not!" She sobbed. "No, no, no, love. No, not at all....Lilac, you're not fat, or ugly, or anything. You're perfect just the way you are." He said to her. "Then why won't you fuck me!?" She asked, drunkenly upset and frustrated. "Because you're drunk, love. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I know you. I know you want to wait until marriage for sex. I know you what to save yourself for someone you love and who loves you. And I know that this isn't what you really want. I don't want to take away your innocence just because you're drunk. I want you to give it to someone you care about and who loves you as much as you love them...not to some old drunken sod like me. I care about you and that's why we can't do this." Murdoc explained to her as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Lilac had calmed down a bit when he was talking to her, but then started to cry again when she knew that he was right. She leaned in and rested herself on Murdoc's shoulder as she cried. Murdoc held her close and hushed her, trying to calm her down. Eventually, they both fell asleep in that chair until morning. It was a bit awkward when they both woke up, but they both silently agreed to never speak of the event again. Lilac thought that all of her feelings last night were just from the alcohol, but part of her thought maybe, just maybe, those feeling were real....maybe.


End file.
